Help me!
by yorkiepudding
Summary: When superboys mind is once again controlled by Cadmus G Gnomes he is ordered to destroy young justice. And only one person can help him from the dark abyss and save his friends from the monster inside of him.
1. Chapter 1

It was a quiet beautiful morning at mount justice. The rays of golden sun hit the mountain causing a shadow to fall over the lone figure sitting on the beach. His blue eyes scanned the endless horizon and his jet-black hair swayed slightly in the breeze. He sighed deeply and stretched his back against the sand, his fingers grabbing fistfuls of grainy sand. The tide reached his bare toes and his body shivered with the frigid touch of the water.

He had learned how to talk, write, read, speak, and walk and many other necessities. He had seen many pictures of places around the world but NOTHING, nothing could compare to the feel of this right now. A wave of gratitude came over him to the three young heroes who had rescued him. They'd shown him the light, a way out. He wasn't a weapon, he was a boy. A boy, who lived, breathed and occasionally laughed. But they'd also shown him his "father". Superman.  
He remembered how he looked at him with that look of utter disgust and confusion. He had completely ignored him. His own damn son!  
For Christ sake couldn't he have at least smiled!  
Superboy's teeth ground together and he abruptly sat up, his body trembling with rage.

Was it him? He must have been a disappointment to the almighty superman. I mean it would have been a surprise and all to find out that you had a son... Or a clone, but that was months ago and he should at least have acknowledged him by now! superman never talked to him or make eye contact with him. Superboy knew that some of the league members had been pestering superman about not stepping up helping the boy but he completely denies them!

Superboy tried to make it seem like it didn't bother him, but really it did. He was consumed with jealousy whenever the other mentors came to visit.  
Martian man hunter smiling at his niece, kid flash and flash joking with each other, aqualad and aquaman completely understanding each other with a trusting bond, Artemis and green arrow happily chatting and making fun of each other like best friends and even robin and batman. Most thought that they had a rather un fatherly and son relationship but Superboy could see that batmans eyes filled with pride, joy and love when around robin, and he would probably be lost without that little boy. Superboy longed for a fatherly figure in his life, someone to teach and care for him. But the person that was supposed to be now loathed him. He could never be even close to what superman was and that impossibly dark shadow would leer over him forever.

Superboy would never give up trying, there had to be someway he could make superman see that he was his son now and it was both extremely strange for both of them. But this was nearly impossible since he was so full of himself to even give him a chance, afterall kryptonians do have hard heads…

Superboy smiled, the man who he thought would probably the never reach out at him did. Batman had show him a bit of fatherly support and black canary was teaching him how to be better, maybe he didn't need superman for now.

superboys periwinkle eyes narrowed as he spotted a dark figure gliding through the water.  
Superboy hastily stood up wiping his hands on his dark jeans. Kaldur emerged from the salty shallow waters and sauntered onto the beach, smiling at Superboy.

"It's a little early to be here on a Tuesday morning don't you think?" Superboy asked.

Kaldur raced up to him, "we were just called for a mission!, didn't you hear? Come on hurry!".

Kaldur ran to mt justice with Superboy close after.  
Now this is what Superboy cared about. He was protecting the world with his best friends, no his family.

There was Kaldur the strong, confident leader of the team. Wally the comedian and speedster, Megan the "mother" of the team. Artemis who was the sassy sharp shooter and robin, the smart, adorable, mysterious little brother of the team.  
They were all one slightly dysfunctional family who happened to save the world

every other day.  
Superboy smiled and continued following aqualad who was almost out of sight. He ran faster to catch up with him and was about to leap into the air when a searing pain overwhelmed his mind.  
Superboy kneeled down clutching his head.

"Aghhhh!" he yelled

The pain had to STOP!

" please somebody help me!'' he yelled but it only came out as a trembling whisper.

What the hell was happening! He struggled to run to mount justice but he was too focused on the pain.  
A ringing noise numbed his ears, and the edges of his eyes were blurred .  
The world spun around him making his stomach drop.  
His body gave up and thumped onto the ground. Spots blurred his vision and everything began to darken.  
His entire body numbed except for the pain in his head. It intensified and Superboy gasped for air as darkness blurred his vision and it covered his eyes completely, then like a balloon releasing air the pain and pressure stopped and everything turned to a blissful white.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer;

Hey I am back with chapter 2!

Sorry for the first few chapters being quite frankly boring but it will all lead up to some serious violence and angst.

And when I mean violence I mean graphic 16-year-old superboy pounding on a 13-year-old kid violence, no character deaths though.

And sorry for fans of artemis that I haven't mentioned her, but I had this in my head before she came! And it will stay that way!

Thanks and enjoy!

Young justice was gathered around a dark figure waiting impatiently. His foot tapped the ground relentlessly and his grimace deepened.  
Flanked on either side of him was a bright read robot standing still with his hands across his chest and an emotionless expression on his face.  
And beside him was a woman in her early twenties wearing a dark jacket and boots.

Her hands were on her hips and her lips pursed; she glanced around the group of

Youngsters and sighed, "where is Superboy!" 

The group glanced around unsure what to say, Superboy was always mysterious and brooding but he would always show up whenever a mission was involved desperate for the attention of superman. 

"Regardless of Superboy being absent... This mission must continue as it is drastically important to the case involving Cadmus." batman responded  
" and we must continue the mission so you will need to..." batman paused as Superboy entered the cave and stood next to the group as if he didn't just barge in late on one of the most important missions of the groups career.  
Kid flash jabbed his elbow into his ribs. 

" Dude where have you been?"

Superboy stared venomously at him and gave him a glare that batman would have been proud of and responded with silence.

" you were right behind me, where did you go?" Kaldur asked in a caring way.

"None of your business" Superboy nearly growled

" it is our business when you almost missed one of the most important missions of our lives!" robin protested

superboy looked around the room curiously and continued to be unresponsive to the teens.

Batman stared at superboy for a few moments unsure of what to do. He didn't feel it was fair to discipline the kid; after all he had been through, but it was quite strange how the boy was acting. And if it got in the way of the mission, he would be in hell later.

'' Thank you for joining us superboy'' batman continued in his characteristic cold voice.

'' As I was saying you must divide into 3 groups; aqualad and superboy, robin and kid flash and miss martian will be by herself because of her extensive powers and ability to be able to telepathically communicate with the team.''

''Your destination will be the Cadmus labs- ''

'' Wait wasn't that entire building completely destroyed after they released superboy and defeated Desmond?'' Miss Martian asked confusedly after mistakenly interrupting the dark knight.

Batman sighed, '' would you kindly stop interrupting?''

''Sorry!'' Miss Martian squeaked

" The league has been carefully observing the area for a time now and it has been a recent hot spot for telepathy waves that we are currently monitoring. This leads us to believe that Cadmus G Gnomes are looking for something that may be in the rubble.''

''We aren't sure what it is but if they are sending G Gnomes out it must be important.

This is where you come in; we need you to scout the area for any suspicious activity and look out for anything important.'' ''Report anything to us immediately!'' ''Your mission will begin now, good luck''

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ break break break break break break break break break break break break break!

"Sir?'' the worker asked tentatively

'' What is it dr. Spence!'' came a short but irritated reply

'' sir, we have been able to successfully penetrate into its mind and now have full accessibility to its bodily functions'' she nervously responded.

The man stood up and rubbed the chin of the G Gnome on his shoulder affectionately.

''Excellent!" he hissed

'' We will strike down at any moment!, and from there we will begin the real plan.''

''Young justice was just a minor speed bump in our journey to success and the league will be shown a small taste of the weapons abilities when they find the mangled corpses of their precious kids.'' ''They will literally have no idea what hit them…''

The man stood up and brushed his way past the women to a screen that was fixated on a large bioship. The screen swiveled around and flanked on either side of it was robin, aqualad, miss martian and kid flash.

'' oh a very good plan indeed''

So again very sorry for the boring chapter, and like always thank you for reading!

I love you guys! Also the whole screen thing was supposed to be supeys point of view through a screen as they have control of his eyes.

And please R and R thx.


End file.
